Torn Threads
by Great Northern
Summary: Redpaw, Hollypaw, Cloverpaw, and Jadepaw have been really close siblings forever, but when each of them finds a secret and doesn't want to share, will their relationship be ripped apart like torn threads?
1. Hunting

**A/N:Now this is a little thing I thought up.Hollypaw, Jadepaw, Redpaw, and Cloverpaw are all apprentices that have been training for 1 moon.Things seem pretty peaceful until Jadepaw gets hurt and discovers a new path, Hollypaw finds a new longing to be in a different clan, Cloverpaw discovers a new enemy, but will anyone beleive her, and Redpaw finds a new friend who may be not his friend after all!Will these siblings last through the troubled ways of right now, or will their relationship fall apart like torn threads?**

**Disclaimer:I own my little invented characters, but thats all.Oh and for your info, the clans have moved to the lake by now.**

**  
**

**Torn Threads**

"Hollypaw,"called Rowanfeather, Hollypaw's mentor as he walked up to Hollypaw and her siblings."Ready to go hunting, why don't you and Lionfang come along too,"he said addressing Jadepaw.Jadepaw nodded her head and ran off to find her mentor."Lets wait for them."

Redpaw came out of the den stretching his legs.His dark red fur caught the sun's rays making it look like blood."Wassup Hollypaw, Rowanfeather.Going out hunting I see."

"Redpaw why don't you find you mentor?I"m sure Bluefur would love to have you with him, well I don't really see why,"joked Hollypaw aiming a playful swipe at his ear.Redpaw dodged it and the two cats began to playfight.

"Hey you two, knock it off,"comanded Rowanfeather.Hollypaw and Redpaw stopped play fighting and then launched an attack at Rowanfeather. "Ahh!Being attacked by two vicous apprentices!Help me!"

"Tsk on Rowanfeather, can't you hold off these apprentices for a little while?"joked Lionfang as he walked up with Jadepaw.Lionfang was a powerful and loyal warrior, everyone was sure he was to be the next deputy for he had never doubted their leader's, Treestar, judgement once.

"Haha Lionfang.So you ready to get going?"Rowanfeather said as he got up from the ground and shook the dust from his fur.Hollypaw stood beside her mentor while Jadepaw did the same.Redpaw walked off to find Bluefur, his mentor.

"Yep, come on lets go hunt,"Lionfang said and they all ran off to the woods.Jadepaw and Hollypaw fell into step running while their mentors ran beside each other, even their muscles moving in the same way.Many cats suspected that Rowanfeather and Lionfang were brothers, but that wasn't true because they were best friends.The warriors loved to hang out with each other, a strong bond that no one could break.

The group stopped in a cluster of trees.Lionfang looked around while Hollypaw sniffed looking for a scent."Alright Jadepaw, where would we best find a mouse or squirrel?"asked Lionfang testing his apprentice.

Jadepaw thought for a second then answered,"By the nut trees because they will be storing up food for the winter."Lionfang nodded his approvel and they moved to hunt by the nut trees.A leaf moved and Hollypaw shot out and killed the mouse.Rowanfeather smiled as his apprentice buried the catch and they moved on.

A squrriel was resting on the bottom branches of a tree, Lionfang jumped up an enormous leap and caught the squrriel.The animal feel limp in his jaws and Lionfang buried the prey."Well the prey is running plentiful,"said Lionfang.

Rowanfeather nodded,"Well we better not get used to it.Leaf-fall is almost over and leaf-bare always brings trouble, with food and the clans."Lionfang agreed, but Hollypaw and Jadepaw were confused.What did Rowanfeather mean by trouble with clans too?

The group hunted until sun down."We better get back,"Jadepaw said.The others agreed and they gathered their prey and headed back to camp.Hollypaw dropped her share and grabbed a rabbit while Jadepaw grabbed a mouse.They saw Cloverpaw and Redpaw by the den and went over to join them.

"Hey guys.How was hunting?"asked Cloverpaw.

"Excellent.Lionfang made a great leap at the beginning and caught a squrriel.It was aswoeme,"said Jadepaw.Redpaw nodded and he took a great bite from his Robin."So what did you guys do today?"

Cloverpaw answered,"Well, I went training with Berryteeth.She taught me how to attack a badger!It took me a while, but I got the hang of it, with a couple of bruises.But hey, isn't that what the whole warrior life is about it?"

"Cool Cloverpaw.Today Bluefur took me to pratice climbing.I raced all the way up and down, Bluefur was impressed.Man I love climbing, it feels kinda like a bird or something,"Redpaw added in.

"Ok, you just said that and your eating a bird.Redpaw, I've always said your messed up,"joked Hollypaw.The others laughed while Redpaw shot Hollypaw an angry look.

Thorntail walked by them and he said,"Hey you four, you should be getting to sleep.Don't wanna be tired for the gathering tommorow right?"He walked off to take his place as night watch.

"Oh man he's right.Well night guys,"said Hollypaw and they all went in.Treestar had said that they could be coming to the gathering the next night.It would be their first gathering since they had been made apprentices after the last one.

The siblings settled down in the nests and fell asleep counting mouses and whispering goodnight to everyone, even Starclan.

**So what didya think?I'm gonna put up allgeinces, don't worry.The reason why I didn't do that first was that everyone always does the allegiences first.I'm doing mine second!Well gotta go now, Superbowl party to go to!Go Giants!**

**Hollyclaw**


	2. Alligances

**A/N:Ok peeps, now I will put the alligances, or however you spell it.LOL!I'm not the best speller kk?Well here they are:**

**Disclaimer:I own the cats not the clans, now own with it.**

Thunderclan

Leader: Treestar: Large brown cat with black ears and two black streaks down his head.White muzzle and white paws.

Deputy: Lightningclaw: She-cat.Light orange with black paws and white tail.

Medicene cat: Snakefur: Tom, black cat with yellow eyes and orange rip of tail.

Warriors:

Lionfang: Tom with golden pelt and black muzzle.Apprentice, Jadepaw

Thorntail:Orange tom with white tail and black ears.

Rowanfeather:Tom with brown and black mixed pelt.Apprentice, Hollypaw

Gingerfur:Red she-cat with black tail

Bluefur: Grey she-cat with white muzzle.Apprentice, Redpaw

Berryteeth:She-cat with unusally long fangs.Black paws with white muzzle and brown the rest.Apprentice, Cloverpaw.

Blackstorm:All black tom with brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Cloverpaw:Small she-cat with white paws and a light brown color the rest

Redpaw:Dark red tom.

Hollypaw:Black she-cat with red paws.

Jadepaw:She-cat with black ears and brown pelt.

Queens:

Lilyfur:White she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Largemouth:Black tom who talks too much

Smallfoot:Brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Shadowclan:

Leader: Hawkstar:She-cat with long claws and all brown with black paws.Apprentice, Slashpaw.

Deputy: Rabbittail:Small tom thats very agile with grey fur and white tail.

Medicene cat: Pebbleheart:Small she-cat with white paws and black pelt.

Medicene cat apprentice: Robinpaw:Red she-cat

Warriors:

Windfur:Large gray tom.Apprentice, Smallpaw.

Cloudfur:White tom with grey eyes.

Sparrowear:Small she-cat with dark ginger fur and a large cut on ear.Apprentice, Arrowpaw

Voletooth:Large tom wth green eyes and orange fur with black ears.

Ravenclaw:All black tom with large claws.

Longstripe:Yellow tom tabby with barely visible stripes.

Apprentices:

Slashpaw:She-cat with grey pelt and white paws.Long claws.

Arrowpaw:Large tom with half of an arrow in his ear.Black head with white pelt.

Queens:

Rainleg:Small she-cat with a vicous bite and all grey-blue.

Elders:

Stoneleg:A warrior that had to retire early because of damaging his leg.Tom.

Riverclan

Leader:Jaguarstar: She-cat with brown and yellow mixed pelt.

Deputy:Flamefoot:She-cat with orange paws and red body.Apprentice, Spiderpaw.

Medicene cat:Streamhollow:Tom with blue eyes and grey body.

Medicene cat apprentice:Dreampaw:White and grey she-cat.

Warriors:

Tigerpelt:Dark tabby with amber eyes.Very loyal and strong.Apprentice, Skypaw.

Bloomeyes:Tortishell she-cat with white paws and a strong tounge.

Mouseleg:A great hunter.Large she-cat with brown pelt.Apprentice, Swallowpaw.

Forestnight:A tom with borwn and black mixed coat.Black ears and white muzzle.Apprentice, Tallpaw.

Spottedheart:Caring she-cat with white paws and black pelt.

Boulderfall:Stronge grey tom with yellow eyes.

Mudcoat:All brown tabby tom.

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw:Agile black tom with white tail.

Skypaw:White she-cat with grey ears and tail.

Swallowpaw:Brown tabby tom with black stripes.

Tallpaw:Tortishell she-cat.

Elders:

Hairyfoot:Unusually hairy tom with black fur.

Windclan

Bearstar:Large tom with dark brown fur.Peircing yellow eyes.

Deputy:Leaftail:Small she-cat with light brown fur and white paws and muzzle.

Medicene cat:Rippedclaw: Tom with grey pelt and orange eyes.

Warriors:

Appleheart:Dark ginger she-cat with long claws.Apprentice, Horsepaw.

Hazeleyes:She-cat with hazel eyes and black pelt.

Dusttail:Brown tom with black tail.Apprentice, Sandpaw.

Harewhisker:Agile tom with grey fur thats always flat from running.

Crookedeyes:Tom with grey pelt and white tail.

Grassface:Brown she-cat with black face and white tail.

Airear:Small she-cat with grey ears and white pelt.

Apprentices:

Horsepaw:She-cat with brown tabby fur.

Sandpaw:Ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes.

Queens:

Rosetail:Dark ginger she-cat.

Elders:

Bushtail:Brown and black tom.

**Well, there are the clans!It took me forever to come up with ALL the nams.Personnaly, I like Forestnight name the best.Well I might update either today or tomorrow.**

**Hollyclaw**


	3. Battle Training and Praises

**A/N:Hey all you peeps, I got my first review thanks to Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen! I will try to improve my story like you told me how. Now, if any of you peoples want to give me any suggestions or ask questions do it and I shale answer them in my Author note. Now this story will be kinda intresting, we are gonna learn about the other clans, whooppee. Come on cheer, now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I own only the cats, not warriors.**

**Torn Threads**

The Sun's rays came into the apprentices den, shining on Hollypaw's face. "Ugh.Why can't the sun come with a snooze button,"she grumbled as Hollypaw got up from her nest and shook off the moss. She stretched out her legs, showing off her lean muscles.

"Hey, stop it Hollypaw! Just because yoy are awake doesn't mean we have to be too," Redpaw snapped at Hollypaw before turning around, going deeper into his nest. Hollypaw smirked and she jumoed on him. "Hey! No fair, no sneak attacks!"

Cloverpaw raised her head, "Wow, when they say bright and early, they mean it. Come on guys, playfighting at THIS hour?" Cloverpaw put her paws ontop of her head to try and block out the noise. Redpaw and Hollypaw launched themselves at Cloverpaw. "AHHH! Jadepaw, HELP!"

Jadepaw looked up at them and had an amused look on her face. "You guys, what would happen if we had more roommates?" Jadepaw aslo launched herself in the mini playfight. The four apprentices rolled around, messing up all the bedding.

"Hey you four. What are you doing now?"asked Berryteeth poking her head in the den. They were a mess, moss was every where, on whiskers, pelts and even mouths. "Just think about having you guys in the warriors den. Come on Cloverpaw, we gotta go train. Wanna show off your skills at the gathering tonight right?" Cloverpaw padded after her mentor while Hollypaw, Jadepaw, and Redpaw cleaned themselves.

"Well, I'm off to find Rowanfeather. I wanna have something to boast about at the gathering tonight," Hollypaw mewed as she walked out of the den. Camplife was already bustling with activity. Lilyfur was watching her three kits play in the sun while Blackstorm, Gingerfur, and Thorntail walked in with prey dangling from their jaws. Lightningclaw was watching the camp while Treestar was talking with Lionfang. The two elders were basking in the sun outside their den. Spotting Rowanfeather, Hollypaw walked over to him.

"Hey Hollypaw, ready to go training," asked Rowanfeather as Hollypaw walked over to him.

"You got it. I'm all pumped up too because me, Jadepaw, Redpaw, and Cloverpaw had a big play fight in the den before we came out," Hollypaw mewed, bouncing around all excited.

Rowanfeather smiled, "You'll make a great warrior. Come on, today we are going to work on battle training. I wanna teach you how to confuse your enemies." The mentor and apprentice dashed off to the training area. Blackstorm and Gingerfur were praticing their battle moves on each other. They stopped when they saw Rowanfeather.

"Hey Rowanfeather. Gingerfur and I were brushing up on our skills. Don't wanna look like a wimp in front of Shadowclan, of course you've already experinced that," Blackstorm said. Rowanfeather smiled at him and Blackstorm went back to sparring with Gingerfur.

"Ok, Hollypaw, what you need to do is be fast and agile. Don't firmly set down your foot in one spot, keep the weight on your toes and move fastly. Aslo, don't give your next attack area by your eyes, keep them locked on the head so your oppent doesn't know were your gonna strike next. Try some fake outs, and try threats, those might work aslo. Ready, ok now try to confuse me so that I leave myself opened for an attack," Rowanfeather instructed.

Hollypaw and Rowanfeather crouched down and circled each other. Rowanfeather lept at Hollypaw who dodged and used her paw to flip Rowanfeather in the air. Careful not to put too much weight on her paws, Hollypaw moved swiftly to one side to another. Rowanfeather was having trouble watching Hollypaw. Hollypaw threw a fake jab at Rowanfeather who didn't fall for it. Hollypaw swiftly moved under his belly and thrust upward with her hindlegs. Rowanfeather let out an oof, and then he held up his paws, "Nice Hollypaw."

Blackstorm walked over to them, Gingerfur followed. "Nice technique, Hollypaw. I think you could even outsmart a Windclan cat," commented Blackstorm. Hollypaw dipped her head at the elder warrior in respect. Inside her, she was almsot bursting with happiness, Blackstorm almost never gave out compliments.

"Yeah, you are wicked fast, Hollypaw. You would have been perfect for Riverclan, but your still good in Thunderclan," Gingerfur added.

"Ok, ok, leave me and Hollypaw alone, we have to get back to training," Rowanfeather ushered, shooing away the two warriors. Hollypaw kept thinking about what Gingerfur had said, was she meant to be a Riverclan cat?

Rowanfeather and Hollypaw trained until the sun was getting ready to set. The exhausted pair walked back to camp and grabbed some fresh-kill. Rowanfeather went to join the warriors, while Hollypaw walked over to her siblings.

"Hey Hollypaw. Redpaw and I got into a hunting contest, I won by like 2 pieces of prey," Jadepaw said, her eyes shining.

Redpaw grunted, "I could've beat you, but I just didn't want to."

Cloverpaw rolled her eyes, "Sure you did. I didn't want to go and eat the juciest mouse either, come on Redpaw." Hollypaw giggled and Redpaw aimed a swipe at her ear.

Hollypaw dodged it, "Don't start again Redpaw, we need our stength for the gathering.

"All those cats I chose for the gathering, please come here,"called out Treestar and the four apprentices ran to him, excited about their first gathering.

**So what did you think? Sorry bout any grammar mistakes, but I'm too lazy to check over it, but hey, who isn't? I kinda liked this chapter, well the gathering is the next chapter. I know I'm focusing alot around Hollypaw, but the story will switch which main character it revoles around eventually. Leave some long reviews and I might update two chapters!**

**Hollyclaw**

**P.S: Did any of you guys watch the superbowl?Go Giants, I love that they won!**


	4. Gathering

**A/N:Ello guys. Thank you Song of the Wild for your excellent review. Glad you like my plot for this story. In this chapter, I may rotate around Redpaw and Hollypaw. Just for any of you guys who think there mayby not enough warriors in the clans, you'll find that out later. Now on for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own the cat's not the warriors idea.**

**Torn Threads**

Lightningclaw, Snakefur, Thorntail, Berryteeth, Largemouth, Blackstorm, Jadepaw, Hollypaw, Redpaw, and Cloverpaw were all the cats that were chosen to go to the gathering. Treestar made sure everyone was ready and he ran into the forest, night swallowing him up. The Thunderclan cats followed Treestar. The four apprentices ran side by side, all excited about the gathering.

"Man this is going to be aswoeme. I wanna boast about all of my apprentice acomplisments," Redpaw said as they ran.

"Well that shouldn't take you long," joked Hollypaw. Redpaw tried to trip her, but she avioded it.

"If you guys fight at the gathering, I will tell everyone I don't know you two," Cloverpaw said. Hollypaw swiped at Cloverpaw's ear.

"Can't we just be normal siblings and get along," Jadepaw asked.

"Aww, Jadepaw, were would the fun be in on that? Who esle would I tease about eating more then they deserve from the fresh-kill pile?" Redpaw mewed.

"Haha, wait who were you talking about," Jadepaw said. The four apprentices laughed as they ran along. They had crossed the Windclan border and were running along on the open moors. Hollypaw felt like she flying, there was no trees, bushes, or rocks in her way as she ran along. The stars were shining above and looked as if Hollypaw could reach up there and be with them.

"Wow, now I know why Windclan can run so fast, this is aswoeme being on the open moor," Hollypaw said.

"You aren't becoming a Windclan cat are you?" asked Cloverpaw.

"Of course she isn't, becuase if she was we wouldn't have another person to boss around," Jadepaw pointed out.

The Windclan cats were running along to the gathering up further along the moor, their sleek bodies moving like one motion. The two clans ran along to the island were the dead tree awaited them so they could pass. Treestar hopped on and he moved along, pushing the branches away easily. The rest of Thunderclan followed him. Hollypaw grasped the bark with her paws and she swiftlied moved across the tree to the other side.

Redpaw, Cloverpaw, and Jadepaw joined Hollypaw at the other side. All sorts of mews could be heard from the trees and Treestar waved his tail so they could go in. Hollypaw smelled many new scents, she wanted to see all the clans. "I'm gonna go check out the other clans," Hollypaw said. The others said goodbye to her and she saw some Riverclan apprentices. "Hiya, I'm Hollypaw from Thunderclan, who are you?"

"I'm Skypaw. This is Swallowpaw, Spiderpaw, and Tallpaw," introduced Skypaw. "This is our first gathering. All the clans seem friendly." Skypaw was a white cat with grey ears. Tallpaw was a small tortishell while Spiderpaw was black with a white tail. Swallowpaw was a brown tabby with black stripes.

"This is my first gathering too. My siblings are somewhere around here. So tell me, what's it like in Riverclan?" asked Hollypaw.

"Well, we eat fish and regular fresh-kill. We like to collect shiny rocks and feathers and use them to decorate our dens. Whenever it rains, the queens tell the kits that the orignal Riverclan cats are weeping because they cannot be with their beloved water again," Tallpaw said.

"Fish? Does it taste good?" asked Hollypaw.

"Hey, don't knock it before you try it," Swallowpaw said. The others laughed and got back to discussing the clans and the thrill of being at the gathering for the first time.

Redpaw, Cloverpaw, and Jadepaw were listening to an elders tale. Redpaw saw two apprentices talking, one of them had an arrow in his ear. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go over there," Redpaw said to Cloverpaw and Jadepaw. They nodded and went back to listening to the story.

Redpaw walked over to the two apprentices, "Hello. I'm Redpaw from Thunderclan. Who are you guys?"

They looked at him. The one with the arrow had a black pelt and white head while the other had a grey pelt and white paws. The one with the arrow answered his question, "I'm Arrowpaw which is kinda easy to tell. This is Slashpaw. We are from Shadowclan."

Slashpaw looked kinda small, but Redpaw could see her long claws sticking out of paws. "So, whats happening in Thunderclan," asked Slashpaw looking at him sweetly. Redpaw knew he shouldn't talk to Shadowclan cats, but she seemed so sweet and innocent.

"Well, Treestar is thinking of doubling the patrols on Windclan's border becuase we smelt some rouges over there a couple of days ago. We won't have as many patrols on Shadowclan's border now," Redpaw said.

"Wow, I hope the rouges won't be a problem," Slashpaw said sweetly. Redpaw almost got drowned in her sweet scent. No, he told himself, he couldn't fall for this cat.

Treestar yowled, his signal to start the gathering. "Thunderclan is fine. We have four new apprentices, Jadepaw, Cloverpaw, Redpaw, and Hollypaw. We are lucky to have many apprentices. We've smelt some rouges a couple of days ago on Windclan's border. Might want to watch out for that, Bearstar."

Bearstar stepped up, his large brown cloat gleeming in the moonlight, "Thank you for the warning, Treestar. Bushtail has retired after many moons of service. Rosetail had three kits yesterday, Bramblekit, Thicketkit, and Snowkit. Now on to you, Jaguarstar."

Jaguarstar stepped up, "Like Thunderclan, we too have new apprentices. Skypaw, Swallowpaw, Spiderpaw, and Tallpaw are all here tonight. Aslo, Mudcoat has been made a warrrior two days ago. Now on to you, Hawkstar."

Hawkstar walked up, "Nice to know, Jaguarstar, that Riverclan is thriving. Stoneleg got injured and has had to retire early. Pebbleheart has token on Robinpaw as her apprentice. Shadowclan has nothing esle to report, the gathering is over."

**Ok, that's all I'm going to write for now. Hoped you enjoyed that, and is Slashpaw going to use the information? I like her though, she's aswoeme. LOL, well hope you keep reviewing you aswoeme reviews!**

**Hollyclaw**


	5. Learning Riverclan

**A/N: Ok, thanks to Mistkit for your aswosome review. Glad you like my story and thanks for adding it to your favorites. Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block, gotta hate it. I kinda like this story, espically this chapter. This one is gonna focus all around Hollypaw, ok. For all of you guys information, this chapter takes place one week after the gathering, ok? Alright, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: KIDDING! THERE IS NO STORY! MWHAHA, ALL THERE IS IS THE DISCLAIMER WHICH SAYS I ONLY OWN MY OWN LITTLE CHARACTERS, NOT THE WHOLE WARRIORS IDEA!!!**

**Torn Threads**

**(( Ok, there is a story. Come on, can't you take a joke?))**

Hollypaw walked out of the apprentices den, stretching her muscles. The camp was empty mostly. Most of the warriors were out on patrol or training. Jadepaw and Cloverpaw were out hunting with their mentors while Blackstorm, Redpaw, Rowanfeather, and Bluefur had led a patrol to check on the Windclan border. Treestar had gone out hunting by himself and Lightningclaw was in charge of the camp. Gingerfur and Lilyfur were talking outside the nusery while Snakefur was checking on one of the kits who had caught a thorn in his paw.

Lightningclaw walked over to Hollypaw. "Hey Hollypaw. Snakefur needs to get some catnip because Gingerfur was coughing earlier today. We don't have anything and one of the patrols say that Rippedclaw is heading over to Riverclan to get some from Streamhollow. Why don't you go along with them, it would be great exercise and all the other cats are busy."

Hollypaw's face lit up at the thought of going to Riverclan. "Sure Lightningclaw, when are we leaving?"

Lightningclaw let out a mrrow of laughter, "That's the apprentice we all know. Go talk with Snakefur, he should be leaving soon." She gestured over to Snakefur who was done with the kit.

Hollypaw nodded and walked over to the medicene cat. The black tom lifted his head when hearing Hollypaw approach, "Ahh, so you must be my traveling partner. Come on, let's go meet Rippedclaw." He finished with the kit and together, Hollypaw and Snakefur walked to Windclan's border.

They walked through the forest, watching as the trees thinned out, opening into the moors. Rippedclaw was waiting by the border. He was rocking back and forth on his paws, eager to get off. He looked up when Snakefur and Hollypaw approached, "Ahh, I see we have an apprentice joining us. Does Treestar think I'm going to ambush you just because he scented rouges on our territory, not his?"

Hollypaw ducked her head in embarrsment. She didn't want to be a problem. Snakefur chuckled, "Lighten up, Rippedclaw. Hollypaw is a fun little apprentice, much better company then you." Rippedclaw playfully aimed a swipe at Snakefur who ducked.

Hollypaw broke it up, "Hey, come on, lets get to Riverclan for that catnip." The two medicene cats nodded and the group headed to Riverclan's border. They walked along side the lake, watching as the tide rose and fell. The water splashing against the pebbles made Hollypaw relax. She enjoyed listening to the soft sounds of the lake and its water. Hollypaw stepped by the lake and dipped in her paw. To her her surprise, she enjoyed it's cool feeling on her fur and the way it swished around it. Why did the other cats dislike water?

Snakefur noticed Hollypaw standing still for a moment, "Come along Hollypaw. You wanted to get to Riverclan so quickly, so lets move on."

Hollypaw looked up at Snakefur and nodded. She took her paw out of the water and ran up to join Rippedclaw and Snakefur. They made room for her in between them. Together, the three cats walked to the Riverclan border. A patrol was by the border and looked up at the approaching cats.

One stepped foward, "Rippedclaw, Snakefur, what are you doing here," the cat asked.

"Easy, Tigerpelt, these cats mean us no harm. Jaguarstar said the leaders might send their cats over for catnip from Streamhollow. My name is Spottedheart. This is Tigerpelt, Forestnight, and Tallpaw. We'll take you to the camp," Spottedheart said.

Rippedclaw nodded and the patrol lead the way to the Riverclan camp. Tallpaw waited for Hollypaw and the two apprentices walked by each other.

"What are you doing here, Hollypaw," asked Tallpaw.

"Well, I was at camp and Lightningclaw asked if I wanted to go with Snakefur to go to Riverclan. I thought that I had nothing better to do, so I said yes," replied Hollypaw.

Tallpaw smiled, "Yeah right, Hollypaw. Anyone can see that you want to be a Riverclan cat. You talk like one and even walk like one."

Hollypaw smiled, "Is it so wrong that I want to be a Riverclan cat? I mean, you guys enjoy nature and beauty and the swish of the lake and water, and lets not forget you get to eat fish."

Tallpaw nodded, "I guess your right. Riverclan is pretty fun. Maybe I can show you around the camp once we get there, you know so you can see what it's like being one of us." Hollypaw nodded and they followed the warriors to the camp.

Snakefur and Rippedclaw went to find Streamhollow while Spottedheart, Tigerpelt, and Forestnight went to talk to a she-cat with orange paws and a red coat. Tallpaw flicked her tail towards the she-cat, "That's Flamefoot, the deputy. She's really good at fighting and hunting and likes to listen to everyone's side of the story before jumping to conclusions. Everyone knew she was going to be the next deputy."

Tallpaw pointed her tail to a group of warriors, "Those are the warriors, Mouseleg, Boulderfall, Bloomeyes, and Mudcoat. Mudcoat is the newest warrior out of them. They are pretty close friends, that group. Tigerpelt is a loyal warrior, but some people don't trust him because of his name. Spottedheart is a caring cat, but she is a feirce fighter. Most cats lose whenever they fight her. Forestnight is a cool warrior, he's funny and likes to help out everyone." Hollypaw nodded, all the cats in Riverclan were so different!

Tallpaw pointed next to some apprentices, "Those are the apprentices, Dreampaw, Spiderpaw, Swallowpaw, and Skypaw. Skypaw is usually the voice of reason whenever we come up with stupid plans. Dreampaw seems like she always has her head in the clouds, but she is a real good listener. She's Streamhollow's apprentice. Spiderpaw is just a guy you might wanna rip out his throat sometimes. Once you get used to his wise cracks and all that, he's pretty funny and cool. Swallowpaw is real ambitous and real comptiteve. He likes to be the best at everything. When he loses, not pretty. Swallowpaw is kinda cool sometimes and he is pretty nice."

Hollypaw nodded, "And what about Jaguarstar? What is she like?"

"Well, Jaguarstar was pretty much a born leader. She likes to be incharge and hates to listen. Jaguarstar likes to put her clan first always. She always stays calm and is able to keep everyone under control, which is why she is a great leader," Tallpaw explained.

"Wow, Riverclan is so well put together. Everyone has a spot and is perfect for their job," Hollypaw said, looking around at the camp.

"Hollypaw, lets go," called Snakefur. He and Rippedclaw had bundles of catnip in their mouthes and were standing by the exit to the border. A pile laided by them for Hollypaw to carry.

"Well, gotta go, see ya Tallpaw," Hollypaw mewed and ran off to Snakefur and Rippedclaw. She picked up her bundle and walked with the two medicene cats off of Riverclan's land.

**So what did you think? I wanted Hollypaw to get to know Riverclan and all about it so she wants to join them. How will the siblings think about this when they find out. Lets not forget about Slashpaw and the information she has. So many questions and yet little answers. I'll post the next chapter maybe tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Hollyclaw**


	6. Confilcts and Secrets

**A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks to Queen Fairy again for your review. Sorry about those mistakes and I will try to improve them. I hopeyou guys enjoyed my last chapter, it was kinda fun to write. Well we are going to go back to ThunderClan. Here's a tip for this story, pay attention to whatever the cats say. Any little detail might lead to something important. In this chapter, some conflict is going to break out with the apprentices, oo, drama, lets read.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Torn Threads**

Hollypaw walked with Snakefur back to the ThunderClan camp, their mouths full of catnip. She dropped her bundle by Snakefur's den and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Cloverpaw was there dropping off her catch. She looked up when Hollypaw came, "Hey Hollypaw. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was with Snakefur. We went to RiverClan to get some catnip. Snakefur is worried about greencough," Hollypaw replied.

Cloverpaw licked her paw and began to clean her ear, "Bleh, RiverClan. I don't like them very much. At the gathering, a RiverClan warrior said some mean things about Berryteeth. Some of the apprentices look pretty mean too."

Hollypaw looked at Cloverpaw, "Hey, I just so happen to like RiverClan. They're friendly,kind and enjoy beauty and nature."

"Well then why did they say mean things to Berryteeth?"

"Well maybe Berryteeth deserved it. You're just sticking up for her because she's your mentor. She's not even that good of a warrior," spat back Hollypaw.

Cloverpaw looked furious, "What did you just say! Berryteeth is a great warrior and I'm not just saying that because she's my mentor! I don't know what's happened to you, Hollypaw." Cloverpaw shot one last angry look at her sister and stormed off to find Jadepaw.

Hollypaw ignored her and grabbed some fresh-kill. She took her prey to the apprentice dena dn began to tear it apart with her teeth. Redpaw came back with the patrol and he ran over to Hollypaw, eye's having a worried look in them. "Hollypaw, I need to talk to you!"

Hollypaw sensed the worry in her brother and asked, "Why, what's wrong." The other warriors from the patrol went to talk to Lightningclaw.

"Well, at the gathering, I told this ShadowClan apprentice that we were going to double the patrols on Windclan's border and losen them on the ShadowClan border. I think she might have used that information," explained Redpaw who began to look at his paws.

"Did you tell the others this? Besides, why does it matter, you were checking the WindClan border right?"

"Yeah, we did check the WindClan border, but Bluefur decided we should check both borders because no one had checked the ShadowClan border today and the next patrol wouldn't go out till moonhigh. At the border, we scented ShadowClan cats on our side. It wasn't too far though, it was to that berry bush by the stream. I thought about what I told Slashpaw and maybe she used the information. I didn't want to tell the others because they might be mad at me," explained Redpaw.

Hollypaw looked concerned, "This is bad, Redpaw. We will think of something later, but for now, don't tell the others what you said to that ShadowClan apprentice."

"Don't listen to Hollypaw, Redpaw. She isn't acting like herself today," Cloverpaw mewed stepping out of the shadows.

Redpaw flicked his ears in confusion, "What do you mean, not like herself today? Did you guys talk before I came here?"

Cloverpaw nodded, "Yeah, we did. I told Hollypaw about those RiverClan cats being mean to Berryteeth and she defended the RiverClan cats and insulted Berryteeth!"

"Hollypaw! How could you? You like Berryteeth, she's nice. She used to bring us honey as kits," said Redpaw.

"Oh, sure, everyone turn against Hollypaw for defending the RiverClan cats! Why don't we get back to discussing Redpaw's problems instead of making fun of Hollypaw for liking RiverClan?" Hollypaw spat at her brother and sister.

Cloverpaw hissed at Hollypaw, "You know, you are acting so much like a RiverClan cat, why don't you join them?"

"Fine! Maybe I will! At least they'll apreciate me!" Hollypaw replied before storming into the apprentice den.

Jadepaw walked over to the two apprentices, "Hey guys. Did I just see Hollypaw? She looked pretty upset, did we make fun of her too much again?"

Cloverpaw shook her head, "No. Let Redpaw explain. I need to go for a walk in the forest." Cloverpaw left her siblings by the den and walked out to the forest. She headed towards the abadoned twoleg nest, hoping for some peace and quiet. She smelt a cat scent and ducked down. It was only Lionfang. He walked by and looked over his shoulder. He looked in a hurry and Cloverpaw was curious to find out why.

She kept low and waited until Lionfang was up ahead before following him, making sure to keep a safe distance. He walked towards the abadoned twoleg nest and stopped in front of it. "Scar, Stone, it's me. Come out," he called. Two cats came out of the shadows. Their pelts were a dark brown color like mud. They had burning yellow eyes and had many battle scars and looked fierce.

"What is it, Lionfang? Jay has grown impaitent, she wants your report on your progress," hissed one.

"Calm down, Scar. Tell Jay I have plenty of information. I just need more time to complete my mission," replied Lionfang.

"Time? You need more time? Jay is fed up with waiting, she wants you to complete it soon," hissed Scar.

"I know. It's just that Lightningclaw is already deputy, and she is young and fresh. I need to get rid of her first before I can be deputy," Lionfang said.

"You need someone killed? This is perfect for us. We'll try to get you some more time, but Jay won't wait forever. We need to take over ThunderClan and SkyClan will finally gets it's revenge on those fools for throwing out our ancestors," the other one said with a snarl.

"What about the other clans? What will we do with them?" asked Lionfang.

"Jay has sent in someone for the pitiful WindClan. The others will wait, but we will get them too. We will rule the lake soon and build a powerful clan of SkyClan," Scar said.

"Well, try to be more careful. ThunderClan has scented some rouges by WindClan and I know thats you," Lionfang said.

"That stupid fool Crow's fault. He was sneaking around by the border a few days ago. Not to worry, I'll take care of him," the other one said, it's lips turning into a smile.

"Yes, while I must be going now. Remeber, I need Lightningclaw out of the way before I can be deputy," Lionfang said before turning around and walking into the forest to camp.

Cloverpaw began to run away from the nest. She couldn't believe it, Lionfang was a traitor! She must warn the others before it was too late and SkyClan had won!

**Threw in a twist didn't I? Remeber that jump Lionfang made in chapter one? Well, go back and read it. That kinda gives it away that he has SkyClan blood. I wanted to throw in some kind of twist. Now SkyClan is evil and want revenge on the clans for throwing out their ancestors. Ohh, evil kitties. Well, I'll update either tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Hollyclaw**


	7. What should I Do?

**A/N: Ok, beyond sorry for not updating so soon. Had some conflicts in my personnal life. I DO have a life just so you know. This chapter might be enjoying for some of you. Bad cliffhanger at the end just so you know. Don't say I didn't warn you. To the disclaimer, yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Don't get it by now, you have problems.**

**Torn Threads**

Cloverpaw raced through the trees and forest to the camp. She had to warn the Clan of Lionfang's treachery. Then Cloverpaw realized something, Lionfang was a well respected warrior. No one would believe an apprentice over one of the best warriors in the clan. They didn't want to believe he was a traitor. Cloverpaw didn't want to believe either, but she knew it must be done.

Cloverpaw walked the rest of the way to camp and saw life going on as usual. Treestar was talking with Lightningclaw while Gingerfur was sharing tounges with Thorntail. Blackstorm padded in the camp with prey in his jaws. Bluefur was exchanging words with her apprentice, Redpaw. Lilyfur had brought out her three kits, Sunkit, Dawnkit, and Moonkit, to play with Jadepaw. Jadepaw always loved to play with the younger cats.

I can't let Lionfang destroy this peace of the camp, thought Cloverpaw. She walked over to Treestar, but stopped. Maybe she should wait to find more evedience. Lionfang had said that he needed to get rid of Lightningclaw, so all Cloverpaw needed to do was keep Lightningclaw from being killed. Pretty simple, but Cloverpaw knew it was anything but simple.

She headed towards Jadepaw, her sister always understood her fears. Jadepaw stopped playing with the kits and looked at Cloverpaw, "What's wrong?"

Cloverpaw sighed, somehow Jadepaw always knew what Cloverpaw was feeling. "What would you say if I said that one of our warriors is a traitor?"

Jadepaw thought for a minute then answered, "I would say you were part crazy, but I would listen to your story. If your story makes sense, then why should it be a lie? Sometimes, we can't see the truth even when its right in front of our eyes. Sometimes, the truth needs to be in front of our ears for us to be able to understand. The key to making people believe, is to have a convincing story."

Cloverpaw nodded, "Thanks Jadepaw. You know, sometimes you sound wiser than all of StarClan."

Jadepaw smiled and aimed a playful swipe at Cloverpaw's ear, "I may be wise, but I'll never be better than StarClan."

Cloverpaw mewed a goodbye and headed for the fresh-kill pile. The sun was dipping down and Cloverpaw hadn't eaten for a while. She grabbed a squirrel and watched as Blackstorm, Berryteeth, and Hollypaw all got ready to go on the patrol. Hollypaw glanced at Cloverpaw and there was hostility in her eyes. Cloverpaw looked away. She would deal with Hollypaw and her anger later after Lionfang was dealt with.

Cloverpaw finished her squirrel and headed to the den for some sleep. Redpaw was already sound asleep, his dark ginger fur rising steadily. As Cloverpaw let out a big yawn, Hollypaw walked in from patrol. Seeing Cloverpaw in there, she stalked back out with her tail held high.

Letting out a sigh, Cloverpaw settled down in her nest and closed her eyes. Sleep washed over her like a black wave and soothed her troubled mind. Sleep was her only way for peace.

The next morning, Cloverpaw woke up when she felt someone prodding her. It was Berryteeth. "Come on. Rowanfeather and I are heading out to the Skyoak to pratice our climbing. We are taking all of the apprentices out," Berryteeth told her apprentice.

Cloverpaw followed her mentor to the entance to the camp. Her siblings were waiting for them. Rowanfeather was talking with Hollypaw about her hunting crouch while Redpaw tried to throw her off balance. Jadepaw was staring at the sky, looking lost.

Rowanfeather looked up as they approached, "Ok, here comes the apprentice and mentor. And, get this, Cloverpaw is the mentor." He let out a little chuckle.

"Haha. Roawnfeather you are just a killer. Now come on, lets go training. Come along, Rowanpaw," joked back Berryteeth.

"You were so funny I forgot to laugh," Rowanfeather said. He dashed off and the rest of the group followed. The ThunderClan cats easily dodged the trees and headed for the great oak. The group arrived and looked at it. Cloverpaw tried to see the top, but it seemed so far away it reached to StarClan.

"Ok. We are trying to reach the middle branches. Don't go for the top, its too far for an apprentice. Jadepaw, you go first," Berryteeth instructed. Jadepaw nodded and began to scramble up the trunk of the massive oak. Her claws were sinked into the bark as she climbed. As Jadepaw got higher, her fear scent grew stronger, but she didn't stop. Finally Jadepaw reached the middle branches. She sat down on the branch, panting from climbing so far.

Jadepaw looked down and shranked back against the tree. "Come on Jadepaw! You can do it!" shouted Hollypaw to her sister. Jadepaw nodded and began to climb down. A bird call distracted her and Jadepaw lost her grip. Her paws scrambled uselessly in mid air as she fell. Cloverpaw watched with a sickened look as Jadepaw's body hit the ground and her eyes closed.

**Poor Jadepaw. Check out the next chapter later on. Now, try to write me soom reviews because they make me happy! Yeah! I will update as soon as I can, which may be like on Wednesday or Tuesday. See ya,**

**Hollyclaw**


	8. The plan

**A/N: Ok, this chapter ain't gonna be about ThunderClan. Instead, it will be about ShadowClan! Then my next chapter will be about RiverClan, then back to ThunderClan. I'm kinda ignoring WindClan, I know. But, they will come in eventually. O yeah, this takes place during the 5 chapter. So, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own the cats.**

Slashpaw sat down with Arrowpaw outside the den. They were watching Robinpaw listening to Pebbleheart. "Why did she have to be a medicine cat," mumbled Arrowpaw.

Slashpaw looked at him, "Are you going soft? If you want a mate, then get one that wants to be a warrior. She rather be all caring and look after all of the cats instead of killing, hunting, and patrolling."

Arrowpaw nodded, "Well, I guess your right. We are ShadowClan after all, the fiercest Clan of all four. The purest blood and able to slash any enemy with tooth or claw."

Slashpaw smiled, "Now you are catching on. I better go, Hawkstar is back. Remeber, you need a real warrior for your mate." She walked away with her tail held high.

"Here you are Slashpaw. Today, I am going to give you a special mission. Go to the ThunderClan border and wait there and see if any cats come for the Sunhigh patrol. If your information is good, they should be too worried about rouges to patrol our border," instructed Hawkstar when she saw her apprentice.

Slashpaw nodded, "Of course. What will we do if they don't come?"

Hawkstar smiled evily, "That's where the fun begins."

"May I bring along Arrowpaw?"

Hawkstar shrugged, "Ok."

Slashpaw ran over to Arrowpaw and told him what she was doing. He quickly finished his rabbit and together the apprentices raced to the border.

At the ThunderClan border, Slashpaw paused. "Scent is still stale. They haven't come yet."

Arrowpaw looked up, "Maybe we can hide in that tree. The flowers will hide our scent."

"Good idea. And ThunderClan think they are so smart," Slashpaw meowed and together, they climbed the tree and hid deep within the flowers.

The Sun was soon threatning to dip into the hills, when a rustle on the other side came. Slashpaw pressed herself against the branch.

A black cat raised his head, "Hmmm. That's weird."

A grey cat said, "What, Blackstorm?"

"Well, the ShadowClan scent is over the border," answered the cat called Blackstorm.

A smaller cat, an apprentice, smelled the air, "It does. Bluefur, is this normal?"

A brown and black cat answered, "No. Remeber what I said, Leaf-bare brings trouble within the Clans too."

"Your right, Rowanfeather. We better report this to Treestar," said Bluefur.

Slashpaw watched as the ThunderClan cats walked off. She waited until the rustling finally died down before speaking, " Stupid ThunderClan cats. They are too stupid to smell any _fresh_ ShadowClan cat scent. Also, Arrowpaw, I told you that crossing the border line wouldn't be a big deal. It turned to our favor."

Arrowpaw shrugged, "Whatever, Slashpaw. Those ThunderClan cats really need to be taught what being a real warrior means. Come on, let's go report to Hawkstar, she'll find this news intresting."

The two apprentices walked off to their camp. It was then that Slashpaw realized that the apprentice in the group had been the one she had gotten information from. He is going to be useful, she thought with a smirk.

**How did you like it? I don't wanna leave all of the other Clans out of my story. It's just a need I have. Thanks for all of your reviews and check out my other stories, you might like them!**

**Hollyclaw**


	9. Burning Passion

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon. Been real busy. Now, this one is about RiverClan, and if I have time, I'll also do ThunderClan chapter next. **

**Disclaimer: Read the other chapters one!**

**Torn Threads**

Spiderpaw returned from hunting with his mentor, Flamefoot, and dropped his catch on the pile. He trotted over to join Tallpaw and Skypaw who were watching the sunset. "Hey guys, where is Swallowpaw?" asked Spiderpaw.

"Swallowpaw is still out training. I think Mouseleg is going to train Swallowpaw to the ground," Skypaw mused.

"Yeah. He already went out on Dawn patrol, went hunting and now is battle training," added Tallpaw.

"Well, at least he got to stay for Hollypaw's visit yesterday. But, mostly she just talked with you, Tallpaw," Spiderpaw said.

"Hollypaw is cool. I wonder if maybe one day, she'll join RiverClan!" Tallpaw said in defense. The other apprentices chuckled at Tallpaw's attempt to defend himself and sat down together and ate their food. Tallpaw was thinking, could Hollypaw join?

**ThunderClan (Ok, Riverclan and ThunderClan are in this one!)**

Cloverpaw didn't know what happened next. Everything seemed to slow down. Hollypaw ran off to find Snakefur while Redpaw and the two warriors tried to carry Jadepaw. Cloverpaw walked over to help. Jadepaw's leg was bent at an angle and blood was trickling from a gash in her paw. A few branches on the Skyoak were broken and the leaves were falling off like a leaf storm.

Together, the four cats went to the camp. Everyone gathered around and made noises and whispered among themselves. Treestar watched from a distance and when we had placed Jadepaw by Snakefur, Treestar went to talk to Rowanfeather. Berryteeth went around explaining the real story so that no rumors got started.

Cloverpaw looked for her siblings. She felt horrible, what if Hollypaw had fallen down the tree. Then she might be forced to live with guilt of saying all those mean things to her sister, without getting to say sorry. Cloverpaw found Hollypaw by the den, her head on her paws and was gazing at the sky.

"Hey, Hollypaw. Can we talk?" asked Cloverpaw.

"You talk, I listen. Sure go ahead," answered Hollypaw, her voice unexpressionless.

"I want to apologize about what I said to you and..." Cloverpaw trailed off.

"Sure! Come back being sorry when I seem to be the weakest! We used to be close, but now, UGH! You aren't the same Cloverpaw I knew!" With that, Hollypaw stormed out of the camp. Redpaw walked over.

"Hey, what was that about? You know better than to stomp on Hollypaw's tail," Redpaw said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Redpaw, it seems we are becoming lesser and less of the good siblings we used to be. Are you sure that that's Hollypaw?" Cloverpaw asked.

"Well, she does seem distant, but I'm sure it's just a phase. Come on, lets go eat." Together, Redpaw and Cloverpaw walked to eat. Cloverpaw caught a glimpse of Lionfang talking to Lightningclaw. She remebered what she had seen, the thing about SkyClan.

"Uhh, I'm going to talk to Lionfang," Cloverpaw said and left Redpaw.

Lightningclaw left as Cloverpaw and Lionfang looked annoyed. "Lionfang, what were you talking about to Lightningclaw?" Clvoerpaw asked, putting on her sweetest face.

Lionfang bent down towards her, "There's something suspicous about you, apprentice. I'm gonna find out what. You and your siblings, none of you can be trusted." He walked away.

Cloverpaw sighed, but her passion was still allive. Somehow, she would prove the plot that Lionfang was involed in, somehow...

**SSS (sorry so short), but I had no ideas for this one! It was just a filler. I'll update maybe like in a week.**

**Hollyclaw**


End file.
